movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invaders (Possible New Version)
This is a remake of Marvel's The Invaders. This is a remade variation of my first award-winning screenplay to make it more serious, adult, darker, more brutal, and more accurate. This would be a Netflix MCU movie for rating purposes. It has been reworked into what I believe to be the best material I can produce of this genre. I hope you enjoy the final version as much as my first. Enjoy! ©Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis During the First World War, in 1918, SSR operative Curtiss Jackson fears that the Kaiserslaught could shatter Allied morale when Major General Heinrich Zemo of Sokovia rises up and joins Germany in their Spring Offensive. His solution: An independent Allied taskforce of US and British Marines, a Canadian shock trooper, and a mysterious being found in Africa. Plot History ' We see grain-filled black and white old news reel footage of historic events involving Sokovia. The narration will be listed below and the scenes after. None of the scenes move. They are pictures and transitions. The narrator has the classic American "old-timey" narrator voice. "1917, the Austro-Hungarian state of Sokovia leads a revolt against the Hapsburg Empire. After months of revolt, Austro-Hungary is forced to give up the state and recognize them as a sovereign nation to keep money going towards the war effort against the Allies, the revolution led by former Major General Heinrich Zemo, Zemo rising as Sokovia's Feldmarschall. With Russia's defeat in the east, Germany and a latter-funded Sokovia move west to take on France, Belgium, and Britain on the home front. May we pray for our Allies over seas, and hope that God will shine hope on the boys in the mud." * Letters "1917" in newsprint title. * Map of pre-MCU 1917 Austro-Hungary with the state of Sokovia's borders bolded. * Hapsburg coat of arms. * Various grainy black and white images of Austro-Hungarian Jagkommandos wielding Madsen LMGs as well as images of Sokovian rebels- citizens wearing Sokovian eagle crosses- wielding Mannlicher bolt-action rifles. * Grainy image of Heinrich Zemo. * Images of Russian soldiers in a trench. * Images of a map of Eurasia and flags showing German and Sokovian advances west. * Images of Allied soldiers in muddy trenches. Images of both British, Belgian, and French soldiers. * A quick shot of the American flag. * A shot of trenches and no-man's-land. The images grain out into newsprint and the camera zooms out and a newspaper is folded over and swung onto a wooden nightstand, previously residing in the hands of a man. We see the man's wide eyes as he sets down the newspaper. He has short black hair and a black mustache. He has brown-green eyes and Caucasian skin. He is wearing a white t-shirt with United States Expeditionary Force logo emblazoned on it: a kite shield emblazoned with the United States Flag with the title of the force surrounding it. He looks haunted, like all innocence was lost long ago. He is breathing heavy. He sits up. He is sitting on a wire bed with white sheets. The square room he is in has a wooden floor with a white rug atop it. The walls have wallpaper plastered onto them, white being the primary color. Light seeps into the room through windows, white curtains resting beside them. The wooden door clicks open and a nurse wearing a white gown with a blue blouse beneath it, and a red cross emblazoned on the gown's torso. She has curly brown hair ringing her face, most of it tucked into a white nurse's cap. She smiles at him. "Mr. Walker." The man looks up at her, without speaking. "Your treatment." The man begins to shiver and he gulps. He sputters. "No... please no." The door clicks open and two male doctors enter wheeling a small cart with equipment on it. The doctors hold the man down as he screams in terror as the nurse tightens thick leather straps over the man's chest, legs, and arms- holding him down onto the bed. The man jerks and flails around screaming in terror. The nurse applies some cords to the pharynx of the man and then turns on the machine on the cart. The man is breathing rapidly and heavy. The nurse lowers a lever and the man releases an inhuman scream, higher and louder than anything most would ever hear. He is being electrocuted. Volts of electricity are being pumped into his head. The nurse raises the lever and the volts stop. The man is unconscious. The nurse and doctors pack up and leave, shutting the door behind them. '''Morbid Experiments ' The camera flash pans into the man's unconscious face with thumping audio. When it zooms in quite a bit, the scene cuts to a man's head being pulled out of liquid with a splash. The liquid is very thick and is so dark red it is almost black. The man has buzzed brown hair and is clean-shaven and young. He is gasping for air and someone forces his head back into the thick red liquid before pulling his head back out. His head is again dunked back into the tank, but we now see underneath the surface of the fluid. We see inside the red fluid as the man's face descends. His mouth his open, meaning the liquid is going into his body. His head is pulled out and he is thrown onto a cold concrete floor. We see an overhead shot of him curled up on the ground, wearing wet rags. He is shivering and his body has the red liquid splattered all over him. We see a soldier wearing a pale grey trench coat with dark red piping. He is wearing a grey cap as well. His uniform identifies him as a Sokovian soldier. The uniforms were Austro-Hungarian- different colors often corresponding with different states. The soldier and another haul up the shivering man and roughly toss him onto a table. The soldiers bind thick leather straps over his body, holding him down. The man is coughing up the red liquid. We see a man enter the room from behind. He is wearing a grey waistcoat, grey pants, black leather boots, white shirt, and a thick and heavy grey trench coat with fur. We see a Sokovian Cross pendent dangle from his collar- a German Iron Cross with the two-headed Sokovian Eagle over it. He has a purple full-face helmet on with a pickelhaube spike. He leans over the bound man covering in red liquid. The bound man gasps. He speaks with an American accent. "What the hell is this? Take that mask off and what are you?" The man slides off one of his grey leather gloves. He uses it to smack the man across the face. He speaks in a thick Sokovian accent. The man removes his helmet revealing a Caucasian face with slicked back dark blonde hair and a short beard. Blue eyes adorning his face. "Your maker. I am Feldmarschall Heinrich Zemo of Sokovia. You see Major Frank, we intercepted an Allied telegram heading onto the Russian cable. It reported tests of a special serum that would protect the body against the weapon we used to annihilate Russia and Britain in Estonia. The tests were reported failures against lesser agents. With limited resources, I am sure you can understand why I would have to...make sure my weapon would be succeed. I can't risk a trap. We simply do not have the resources for a failure." Robert Frank bites his lip. "This...won't...work. You'll never win. The Central Powers are crumbling by the hour." Zemo laughs. "Russia's desolation is not what I call a loss Major Frank." Robert looks at his red-stained skin. "Could you tell me what the fuck is this stuff?" Zemo puts his glove back on. "Mongoose blood." Robert spits out a mouthful of the liquid. Zemo grabs a syringe full of a sickly yellow fluid. Zemo pulls a cap off of the needle and flicks it. "Calm yourself Major. I am simply recreating what your country did to men just like you. How is this any different?" Robert growls. "Because my country isn't represented by a sack of shit like you." Zemo smiles. He hands his syringe to a soldier behind him and immediately curls his fist and slams down into Robert's face. He hear his nose crack as blood oozes out of Robert's face. Zemo growls and slams down on Robert's face several times, pummeling Robert's head. Zemo pulls away his blood-stained glove. Robert's face is swollen, bruised, and bloody. Zemo breathes heavy and rapidly and then calms himself down and smiles down at Robert. "Now...where were we?" Zemo retrieves the sickly yellow syringe from the soldier behind him. He smiles cruelly at Robert, the needle being focused in more than Zemo's face, causing Zemo's face to be partly obscured. He holds the syringe between his fingers and lowers it towards Robert. Robert spits out some more mongoose blood. "And what if these experiments fail and your morbid shit works on me?" Zemo chuckles. "Well Major Frank, if my adhesive is successful over the Allies' "attempt" at a repellent, then I will wage total war over the world. Political ties don't matter to me. Sokovia will rise above all else. We rose against the Hapsburgs and we will rise above Europe as a whole. The world will be ours," Zemo states with his thick Sokovian accent. Robert stutters. "I w-wi-will be the first American to die on your hands. And trust me. When American blood is spilled. We show no mercy. I'm a US Marine, A UNITED STATES MARINE GOD DAMN IT! We will rip you apart. Zemo stabs the needle into a vein on Robert's neck. Robert lets out a shriek as Zemo pushes down the ring-headed syringe, pushing the yellow liquid into Robert's bloodstream. Robert continues to let out sputters of pain. Zemo laughs. "You seem to boast about America's glory quite a bit Major Frank. How strange that your nation forces this...barbaric torture onto its own citizens. At least I have the modesty to preform it on my enemies." Robert hiccups out gasps and shakes and thrashes wildly. "Wha-what wa-was that?" Zemo leans down so he is eye-to-eye with Robert. "The venom of a cobra. The combination of the blood of the mongoose and a cobra's venom was recorded by the US to be potential protection from Adhesive X. Typical of America to stand by the sidelines and let their comrades die before they step in with the tools of a COWARD!" Zemo calms down. "Like I said prior, I can't risk a trap." Zemo picks up a file and reads it. "Hmm. Stanley Stewart. American Expeditionary Force, dishonorably discharged for falsified Shell Shock and Railway Spine. Shipped out of France and back to London where the American SSR preformed illegal experimentation to test against effectiveness against my agent, reported to the Allies as dead by mustard gas. Woodrow Wilson was sent reports of him being assassinated by firing squad." Zemo reads. "W-wh-where d-did you get t-that information?" Robert spits out. Zemo leans forward. "I have friends in high places Major Frank." Robert keeps stuttering and shacking wildly. His body begins to vibrate against the table, speeding up by the second. The soldiers step forward as Zemo steps backward. "Dostať späť. TERAZ!" Zemo yells as he speeds backwards, subtitles reading "Get back. NOW!". We see the leather straps snap as the vibrations released by Robert cause the metal table to break apart into multiple pieces. The shattered table crashes to the concrete floor and Robert's body falls limp on top of the remains of the table. Zemo steps forward and turns to the soldier on his right. "Čo sa sakra práve stalo?" Subtitles reading: 'What the hell just happened?'. The soldier shrugs, a panicked look on his face. Zemo looks down disgusted at Robert. All three men stand there for several seconds without moving. Finally, Zemo gestures- annoyed- toward Robert, gesturing for the soldiers to check on him. The soldiers rush at their order and both crouch down near Robert. We see a close-up of Robert's face as one of the soldiers' hands drags over Robert's emotionless face vertically. Once past his chin, the hand curls around and feels for a pulse on Robert's neck. The soldier pulls away his fingers and turns his head over his shoulder, looking at Zemo. "Nie Feldmarschall. On je mŕtvy," The subtitles reading 'No Feldmarschall. He's dead.'. "Poďme," Zemo orders, the subtitles reading "Let's Go". Zemo picks up his helmet and slides it upon his head. He turns around along with both Sokovian soldiers. "Nájsť ďalšieho Američana, ktorý bude experimentovať." Zemo spits out, subtitles reading 'Find another American to experiment on.". '''The Whizzer We see the trio of Sokovians walking away, and one of the two soldiers flies backwards and slams through a glass barrier. The camera pans into the soldier's face. His head is snapped backward, part of his head split apart horizontally. Zemo spins around and so does the other soldier. The soldier looks horrified at the mutilation of his comrade. Zemo reaches silently into his coat and draws a Luger P08 pistol. The soldier raises his Mannlicher M.95. Zemo looks at the shattered table and sees that Robert has vanished. He and the soldier spin around, panicking, looking for Robert. A whiz of red and tan light slams into the wall and Robert collapses on the ground, shaking. He appears to be unconscious. Zemo holds up his hand so the soldier won't fire. They both cautiously approach Robert. Robert's eyes flash open and Zemo jumps back, startled. Robert is twitching breathing heavy. "I-I-don't know." Robert vanishes in a streak of red and tan light and slams into Zemo, knocking Zemo down. The impact forms a spider-webbed dent in the helmet, shattering bits of it. Zemo knocks the shattered helmet off, revealing a few cuts on his face from the shattered material. He winces in pain from his injury from Robert slugging him at a high speed. He grabs his fallen P08 and pulls himself up. He sees the whiz again and he fires several rounds at it, all of them missing. The soldier fires his rifle and misses as well. Zemo turns and looks at the soldier next to him as the whiz speeds into the soldier, going straight through him. On impact, the soldier's body implodes in a monsoon of bloody mist. Blood splattering on Zemo's shocked and scared face. Mutilated chunks of the soldier lie in pools of red blood. Zemo swallows back vomit and he exhales rapidly. "I-I'LL KILL YOU!" Zemo sees Robert rush toward him in an attempt to strike him, but Zemo moves out of the way and Robert rushes by. "Ju-just like a b-bull," Zemo comments. Zemo aims his sidearm and fires but Robert speeds away and the bullet pounds into a pipe, causing white vapor to spew out. Zemo holds his pistol to his chest and walks through the mist of vapor toward where Robert was. He looks at the concrete floor. There are burn marks where Robert has stopped and started running. Zemo sees Robert rush towards him and he throws himself out of the way of Robert, Zemo collapsing on the concrete. The P08 slides across the floor. Zemo is lying in the mutilated remains of the splattered soldier, his rifle lying in the red blood. TBA Cast *John Walker- Jack Huston *Lemar Hoskins- Brandon Scott *Logan- Michiel Huisman *Heinrich Zemo- Leonardo DiCaprio *James Falsworth- Sam Claflin *Orson Rend'ul- Steven Yeun *Robert Frank- James Mardsen *Human Torch- Alan Tudyk *Curtis Jackson- Mel Gibson *Janet- Alison Brie *Herman Zemo- Daniel Craig *Baron von Blitzschlag- Rutger Hauer *Adolph von Rantenraven- Micheal Bryne *Phinias Horton- John Glover *Kaiser Wilhelm- Wolf Kahler *John Falsworth- Ewan McGreggor *Brigideir Bailey- Hugh Grant *Markus Ettlinger- Moritz Bliebtreu *Silas Burr- John Barrowman *Heinrich von Rondstadt- Max Riemelt *Karl Kaufman- Toby Stephens *Rene Duquesne- Jay Baruchel *Hugh Dare- Michael Pitt *Gordon Dare- Sam Keeley *Jim Hammond- Guillaume Canet *Eben Stafford- Clayne Crawford *Issac Christians- Paul Sparks *Hilda Zemo- Keira Knightly *Harbin Zemo- Jürgen Vogel *Hademar Zemo- Stephen Rea *Heller Zemo- Viggo Mortensen *Herbert Zemo- John Cleese *Helmuth Zemo- Joseph Fiennes *Hackett Zemo- Xavier Lafitte *Hartwig Zemo- Richy Muller *Hilliard Zemo- Jason Dolley *Hoffman Zemo- Kyle Gallner *Hobart Zemo- Dan Payne *Henry Zemo- August Diehl *Bei Bang-Wen- Mark Dacascos *Jack Fury- David Oyelowo *Rex Griffin- Desmond Harrington Trivia * The year of Sokovia's revolt in 1917 is a reference to the original setting of this film: 1917 France. * In the comics, the Zemo family is German, however; Captain America: Civil War framed the family as Sokovian. * In the comics, Orson Rend'ul is Orson Randall. His backstory is almost just a period piece variation of Danny Rand's backstory. I felt that the Iron Fist series on Netflix established Danny as the first notable outsider and I didn't want Orson to be a rehash of the same arc. I wanted him to have been a native of K'un Lun with some Korean outsider blood as a reference to his original backstory as opposed to most K'un Lunians being Chinese. Because of this, he is not Caucasian like he is in the comics. * There are possible plans for a Orson Rend'ul spinoff Netflix series. * The 1940's Iron Fist appearing in Bakuto's footage in Iron Fist is indeed Orson Rend'ul. * The many members of the Zemo family appear in portraits and brief flashback shots. The only members to appear physically are Heinrich, Herman, Hilda, and Henry- who appears in the final credit scene. * The award-winning first version of this film was the first work published by Valeyard6282. It is being reworked to adapt new characters and a more mature, and stylized feel to it. * The Sokovian Eagle Cross is an Iron Cross with the Sokovian eagle covering much of it. This is also a reference to the Zemo's comic-book German connections. * The color of the snake venom is a reference to the comic-book colors of The Whizzer. * Stanley Stewart becomes a version of Whizzer in the comics. * Age of Ultron and Civil War both place Sokovia in a different location, both somewhere in Eastern Europe. I am just going to place it where Age of Ultron placed it, where Austria; Slovakia; and the Czech Republic meet. * Austro-Hungary was a culturally diverse Empire where every state would speak a different language. Sokovia speaks Slovak. I may create a original language for Sokovia but Slovak is a placeholder until then. Category:MoviesCategory:Valeyard6282